


That's What You Get

by Hedgi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Cisco ramon defense squad, Gen, cracky fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgi/pseuds/Hedgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ficlet For Reasons. Eddie didn’t shoot himself, Eobard ended up back in the future. But being the dick that he is he’s returned to try his luck again.</p><p>Luckily, Cisco has a group over very protective friends who have no qualms about appropriating a time machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What You Get

 

Cisco swallowed hard, his eyes flickering up to the building tops. Of course it was too much to ask for for there to be security cameras, and for them to pick up on this, of course. Then again, what had he been expecting? They all knew by now Eobard Thawne was too careful to be caught easily.

“Now, Cisco,” the man said, the tone so familiar it hurt. “I’m going to ask for your help one. More. Ti—“

“No,” Cisco spat, clenching his hands. God, what he’d give for actually useful powers—seeing bits of the future was great and all as a warning, not so much when you got blindsided. No, Caitlin got the frosty stuff and Barry got supersonic punches and he got nightmares and waking dreams, that was totally fair, right? Now he was probably going to die, or at least get hurt, unless Barry showed up because yeah he’d been getting better at fighting but there was no way to match the Man in Yellow. Cisco tried to ease into a fighting stance anyway, as subtly as possible. Eobard laughed.

“And I thought you were clever. I really did. One brilliant mind in this dark ages hell. Well.” Eobard reached and Cisco threw up his hand instinctively, his hands trembling, pulsing with something. Half way through the shielding motion, he clapped them over his ears instead as the world shattered with sound. Glass was everywhere, gleaming, Eobard Thawne lay haphazardly against an alley wall as if he’d been flung there.

“Cisco, are you ok?” Laurel Lance called over her shoulder, planting herself between him and the Reverse Flash.

“Uh, yeah—watch out!” Cisco needn’t have bothered. Eobard had twitched, but a solid blow across his temple left his head lolling, unconscious. “Oh, thank god. Thank you.”   
Laurel put a hand on his shoulder. “Glad I was here to help.” She bit her lip, looking at the man on the ground. “I know you and your friends have some secret prison thing going on, but …It’s why I came, as soon as I heard, actually. I’ve got an idea. If you want.”

Cisco thought for all of two seconds about what Eobard Thawne had wanted from him. “Yeah, anything but keeping him in the basement, we tried that twice. Didn’t work out so great.” He made a face.

Laurel reached into a hidden pocket, pulling out a sleek device and pressing a button. Cisco grinned. “It works?”

“Of course it works,” she shook her head at him. “You made it.” Into the device, she said. “Hey, Sara, Kendra, got a minute? July 27th, 2016…10:52. CC, Alley on Porter and 3rd.”

* * *

 

Kendra Saunders looked down at a very well restrained and snarling Reverse Flash.

“So, you’re the asshole who killed my boyfriend.” She huffed, wings outspread. At Carter’s glower and Sara’s questioning stare, Kendra shrugged. “Sort of boyfriend, then. Time travel’s confusing.” Carter stalked off, muttering under his breath. Eobard Thawne continued to swear unimpressively.

“Amen,” Sara nodded. “So. I’m thinking, barren rock outcropping someplace cold.”

“Cisco mentioned you thought 2015 was barbaric, Eo. As someone who’s been around for a couple thousand years, I gotta say, it’s really not.” Her eyes lit with a wicked grin. “Let’s see how you like 2015 BCE.”

Sara grinned. “So….I’m thinking Greenland. Or, ooohhhhh, how about Tierra del Fuego, or…”

“Scotland.” Kendra said decisively. “Hope you’ve got a kilt under there.”

“You can’t do this to me, you, you little—“ he started. The zappy inhibitor collar shut him up.

Kendra leaned down “Save it, lightning rod. Shouldn’t have messed with our Cisco.”

“Riiiiip, we’re borrowing the time machine, be back, uh, in a second.” Sara called.


End file.
